elementbooksfandomcom-20200216-history
Phoenix Flame
Aar Flame, more commonly known as Phoenix Crimson Flame is the main protagonist of the Element series. He was chosen by The Master to be one of his apprentices. He is the Fire Elf in The Great Prophecy. Profile Appearance Phoenix is an attractive, blond, brown eyed, tan teenager. He often wear red and orange, and almost always has a flaming outfit. Personality Phoenix is calm, but can be dangerous when someone he cares about gets hurt. He is an optimistic character, being the exact opposite of Icarus Boreal. Past & Background Phoenix was born in Barbados, in a relatively poor family. He stayed in Barbados all year round, although it was dangerous beacuse of the hurricanes, as they were poor. When he was fifteen, his family won the lottery twice, making him one of the richest men in Central America. His life changed, and he moved to Florida, and briefly Texas. Plot Element: The Eternity Flame At the beginning of the book, Phoenix is a teenager about to turn nineteen on July 27th. For his birthday, he goes to New York City with his cousin Dakota Flame, his uncle Rosero Flame and his aunt Heidi Flame. While there, he rescues Jolie Paris in Toys R Us, and meets The Master, who aquatints him with Icarus Boreal, Léa Flowstream, and Jade. They go through a series of tests, the last in which Phoenix comes first in. When Icarus escapes, Phoenix is sure he's dead. When Phoenix tells Dakota Flame about elves and magic, and that she's an elf, Rosero and Heidi agree to teach Dakota how to use her magic. After completing her first day of training, Phoenix, Dakota and Heidi get captured by Carol Hart, who then makes Phoenix give her his powers for Heidi and Dakota's freedom, as she lost hers. Phoenix then escapes, mortal, looking completely different. He goes to The Master for advice, who tells him of the Eternity Flame, located in the Temple of Fire, that can return any elf's powers to his rightful owner. The Master transports him there, and on his journey, he gets attacked by monsters set up by the ancient Fire many times and Carol once appeared and used black fire to make him evil. This, although it didn't work, seemed to have done so, for Phoenix pretended the fire hit him, and got a ride with Carol to the Temple of Fire, where she is planning to put black fire into the Eternity Flame. When they get there, Phoenix puts his hand in the Eternity Flame, thus making Carol lose all her powers. Phoenix, with the help of Dakota, Rosero, Heidi, his newly born dragon Burnie, and The Master were able to defeat all Carol's minions. Element: Mountain of the Sky (to be announced) Relationships Master (2012- present, mentor) Phoenix regards Master as, well, the Master. In Phoenix's mind, the Master knows everything, everyone, everywhere, in all time. Which isn't too far off from the truth. Master chose Phoenix to be the leader of his group, possibly because he thought Phoenix was the best, or possibly because he thought a Fire Elf should lead the group. He mentors Phoenix and teaches his new things all the time about combat, and history of his element. He seems to like Phoenix, and possibly considered Phoenix's idea of "changing his look". Phoenix comes to talk to him in a time of need, and at the end of the book, showing that he respects Master. When Phoenix came to him to talk about the Eternity Flame, Master could see that it was Phoenix, although he had changed so much. Icarus Boreal (2012-present, friend/rival) Dakota Flame (1994-present, cousin)'Phoenix and Dakota have lived together all their lives, up until Phoenix's family won the lottery. Phoenix always wants to visit Dakota, but his parents don't want him to. They share their love of machinery. Jolie Paris '(2012-present, freind, possible love interest) When Phoenix saved Jolie from the Ferris wheel attack, she started to be his friend. Their relationship will grow in the second book, although it is unknown if it will be a friendly or romantic relationship. It is likely that Jolie will become a regular character, appearing in all Element books. (See: Jonix) Léa Flowstream (2012-present, friend) Lea Flowstream is Phoenix's friend. She is a good friend, and they work together. They WILL have a subplot together in Element: Mountain of the Sky. In this book, him and Léa may drink a potion making their elements switch. This would cause a revolution making Phoenix a permanent water elf, thus maybe switching families and becoming as close as brother and sister. That, however, is highly unlikely, since if they would take it, it would be in Egypt, and Phoenix isn't likely to give up his heat-resistant powers in Egypt. Jade (2012-present, friend)'Jade gets along well with Phoenix, and they are good friends. They both came second in each others tests. It has been stated that Phoenix's new nemesis will be "very much similar to Jade". River Aella Flora Luca Flame '(1993-present, father)'Although Luca is a Dark Elf, Pheonix doesn't mind and regards him as just as much of a father. Phoenix and Luca are very close, but Luca has been keeping one secret from Phoenix ever since he was born. As much as he tried though, he couldn't keep the secret forever; when he let Phoenix go to New York, Phoenix finds out that he is in fact an elf. Adena Flame '(1993-present, mother) Carol Hart '(2012, enemy)'Phoenix and Carol regard each other as enemies; Carol stole Phoenix's powers, and then Phoenix backstabbed her. She put out the Eternity Flame, and Phoenix didn't hesitate to kill her. Louis Ignia '(2012-present, apprentice)'Phoenix loves to mentor Louis, even though he is still being mentored himself. They have a very strong bond. Rosero Flame and Heidi Flame '''(1993-present, uncle and aunt) '''Phoenix regards Rosero and Heidi as fun, loving people. He had been begging for years to go visit them (and Dakota). They loved to train him, even though it was only one session. Rosero and Heidi might come back in Element: Mountain of the Sky, although it is uncertain. Powers Fire Elf All Fire Elves, including Phoenix, are immune to fire, and can somewhat control it. They can sometimes control heat and the sun, although that stopped a long time ago, when the Council started. They do their best to keep the sun in pattern, so that mortals don't find out about magic. Fireform Fireform Elves can transform into balls of fire, and can make slightly larger fireballs than most other types of Fire Elf. Other Elements Rumours say that in a future book, Phoenix will develop skills controlling the other elements. Though it is unlikely, and Phoenix would never be as powerful as a real elf of that element, it is possible. Category:Fire Elves Category:Element: The Eternity Flame Characters Category:Males